Enchanted
by ashley-dekok
Summary: *ABANDONED* (Sorry to all fans!) What happens when you meet someone with brown hair and really badly want his name? What extremes will you go to? Will fate help you out this time? *Ezra was never Aria's teacher*
1. Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL :( and I never will :( But if I did I would go make Jason suicidal, jumping off a cliff and all that good stuff :) I only own the storyline. Oh, and BTW, I am the biggest fan of Aria and Ezra! :) GO EZRIA :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Aria POV**

Aria Montgomery walked through the threshold of her home. She hung her keys on the hook beside the door and removed her boots, revealing her socks. Entering the kitchen, she stood on her tiptoes and reached for a glass in the cupboard. She filled it with water and added some ice. Aria hopped upstairs with the glass and set it down on the night table beside her bed. She reached under the big stack of books right beside it, and then pulled out the one she was currently reading. It was called To Kill a Mockingbird, by Harper Lee. It was her favourite.

Aria was fascinated by the art of writing. She even wrote some of her own stuff. It was mostly personal though, stuff that was just for her to read. She hoped to become a published author one day, but for now she would stick to her short stories.

As she neared the end of the chapter, Aria heard a buzz on her desk. She looked over at her phone. She had a text from one of her three friends, Spencer Hastings.

It read, "Hey, what are you doing? Come hang out with us at the Chinese place."

She, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin had all recently reunited after Aria had gotten back from her one year trip to Iceland with her family. They had taken the trip after Alison, her best friend, went missing.

The beep-beep of her phone clicked every time touched a letter on her Blackberry phone. "What time? We could use some more catching up now that I'm back! She waited for the vibration of the phone, and when it did, the text read: "Whenever you're ready, we're waiting!"

She tried to decide on an outfit, but she had a lot of clothes to choose from. After about fifteen minutes of trying on different tops, she finally decided on a red textured floral top with a pair of black leggings, and a pair of very comfortable red flats. Unlike Hanna, the _it girl _of their group, who always wore heels and stylish outfits, Aria would rather wear something comfy and casual than something uncomfortable, like Hanna would. She applied her make-up, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs to drive off to meet her friends. As she arrived, she saw Hanna's car, and a silver Pontiac, and she parallel parked in between them. When she walked entered the restaurant, she immediately spotted her best friends sitting at a booth. She started walking towards them, but got distracted.

Wow! He was really H-O-T! Aria was looking at a man with brown curly hair, and the bluest eyes you could ever imagine. When she realized she was staring, she blushed a deep shade of pink as she noticed that he had noticed. She walked past him on towards her friends, and sat down right beside Spencer, and across from Hanna.

"Guys, is it just me, or is Aria a little more pink than normal?" Hanna asked.

_Ugh, leave it up to Hanna to embarrass me even more._

"Nope, I noticed it too!" Emily said.

Spencer leaned forward and got a good look at my face. "She is too yet! What happened? Where's the boy?

"Spencer, why would you think it's a boy?" Aria questioned.

"Oh, you know, just cause you were staring at that one over there." She pointed to the brown-haired guy. "I saw him, too! I didn't stare at him like you did, though."

"Haha, very funny! But yes, that is why. He caught me staring at him. Or, maybe he saw me with my googly eyes the whole time! Boy, I hope not. I'm already embarrassed enough. But are we gonna eat or what? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. Waiter!"

Aria already knew what she was going to order. It was what she always got, chow mein, and an egg roll with sweet and sour sauce. As they were waiting for their order, they made small talk with each other, but Aria's mind was not with them. Instead, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy she met.

"Hello? Earth to Aria!" all of the girls simultaneously said.

"Whoa, yeah, what? She popped out of her daydream and came to her senses.

"Gotcha! Thinking about him again eh?"

"I can't help it! He's so freekin' hot! Wonder what his name is?

The conversation died down as the group received their food. Aria's plate was missing her sweet and sour sauce, and she couldn't bear egg rolls without them. She stood up to get a side of the sauce, remembering that she had to walk past _his_ booth to get it. _Shoot! Why did she have to refer to him as a him? Not a real name! God, why can't I learn it? But how? _

**Hey guys, this was the first chapter! I know, I know. It was horribly boring, but trust me, it's gonna get better (I hope). Please read and review! I love reading all the comments. Tell me where I could improve too! This is my first story so please nothing too negative!**


	2. Need A Ride?

**Thanks for all the good reviews that I'm getting! Oh, and cky297 Ezra isn't going to be Aria's teacher in this storyline. Sorry about the Jason thing, I just don't like anyone that's a threat to Ezria, including Jackie.=) I'm really happy that I got lots of good reviews because this is my first story and I didn't know if it was good or not:) You guys helped me decide to write more :) Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own PLL :(**

**Ezra POV**

She was beautiful. Perfect, to say the least. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and the most unique style. She was definitely hard to miss. Honestly, I never believed in love at first sight, but now I'm not so sure. Everything about her took my breath away. I had been sitting here, alone, for about an hour already, occasionally stealing glances at her. I'm pretty sure she noticed, but I saw her looking at me too. There was something about her that was just, well, different.

Her and her friends stood up, and I assumed they were leaving. They walked past me, and I stood up and followed them. She was right in front of me, the last of the trail of her friends, and she kept on glancing back at me and smiling. Of course, I smiled back. They got outside and talked for a little while, and then they all went their separate ways. All the while, I was sitting in my car acting like I was talking on the phone so that they wouldn't think I was waiting for her.

She walked around the corner, and I was secretly hoping she had walked so I could offer her a ride, but instead she just looked lost and confused. She kept looking all around her, and finally she shouted out to no one, "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!" I decided to man up and ask her what was wrong, so I got out of my vehicle and walked over to her. When she saw me, she seemed really surprised.

"Are you stalking me?"

I just stood there looking like a dumbass with my mouth hanging wide open, not knowing what to say. I guess I was. But I thought she liked me?

She gawked at me a little longer, with a smile hinting at her lips. "I'm kidding," she laughed. "That was hilarious! You should've seen the look on your face!" She laughed a little more. I felt a sense of relief wash over me.

"_And she has a good sense of humour," I thought. Even more perfect._

"No I'm not, sorry! I was just on the phone and I saw you standing there like a confused monkey. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I just can't find my car anywhere and I parked it right here," she replied sarcastically. She pointed to an open spot right beside a fire hydrant.

"Uh, maybe you should consider _not _parking beside a fire hydrant next time. It could've gotten towed," I said with a little bit of happiness in my voice. "_I can offer her a ride!" _I said to myself excitedly.

"Oh, thanks! That makes perfect sense. At least I can stop worrying about it getting stolen."

"Hey, do you need a ride? I could take you to that towing place." I couldn't help but offer. Come on, I was going to miss a chance to get to know her better? Yeah, right!

"Thanks! But instead, can you just take me home? I have no money on me and I'll probably have to get my dad to pick the car up anyways?" she asked.

"Yeah, works for me. Get in!" I led her to my little silver Pontiac car parked right around the corner. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"Not far. Just keep going straight for about 3 miles, and then turn left into the second cul-de-sac you see! We're the fifth house on the right. **(I had no idea how to describe this, I live in the country:-P)**

"Hmm, a little off track, but you're—it's worth it." I blushed a little pink, and gave her an apologetic smile. Was it just me, or was she smiling? She was! She was trying to hide it though. Did this mean she liked me? Like, really likedme_? _A million thoughts rushed through my mind before I slowed them down. "_Whoa, dude, seriously? All she did was smile! All you said was that she was worth it! Any girl would love to hear someone say that!"_ But she wasn't just any girl. "I'm Ezra, by the way."

"Aria, she replied, Nice to meet you." Aria. Even the name was perfect.

"So, what do you do?" I asked. _Seriously? What do you do? You are such an idiot! _I mentally smacked myself. She tried to keep from laughing, but then replied seriously.

"I like to write. You know, like, personal stuff. Like a journal or whatever."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I like reading, and I try to write every now and then, but I can't seem to get it right. It never works. Nothing makes sense." I said. All of the sudden, I noticed there was a song playing on my radio. It was Taylor Swift. I turned it up a little, and then I realized the title of the song.

"**Your eyes whispered, 'have we met?'**

**Across the room, your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks **

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was**

**Enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**I was **_**enchanted **_**to meet you"**

This song described almost everything that happened with Aria. I looked at her only to see that she was deep in thought. The silence was awkward. I mean, more awkward than when you are in a vehicle with someone you know pretty well and it's silent. I had to think of something to say to her. Luckily, we were almost at her place.

"You have to turn right here," she stated.

We turned into the cul-de-sac and I remembered it was the fifth house on the right. I pulled up beside her house, and stopped. We just sat there for a few seconds.

"So, uh, thanks for the ride." Aria said.

"Yeah, no problem. It was the least I could do."

"Do you have a pen on you?" Aria asked, a little too abruptly.

"Uh, I, might…have one in the car? Let me check." I grabbed a pen out of my car. I handed it to Aria.

"Can I see your hand?"

I extended my hand out towards her, and she wrote something on it. She put the pen in my hand when we were done and close my hand around it. When she touched my hand, I swear I felt an electric shock run through my hand. I looked up at her, and from the look on her face, she felt it too.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you around I guess."

She started walking up their sidewalk, then looked back at me and smiled sweetly. I looked down at my hand to see what she had written, and found it to be her number. God, I loved this girl.

**Aria POV**

I got in the house and ran up to my bedroom. As soon as I laid on my bed to wind down and think about the day's events I let out a big squeal.

"Hey, we all would like to keep our ears, thank-you very much!" my brother Mike, said, talking through the wall.

Ezra was perfect. He was everything that I wanted him to be. I can't believe I had the wits to give him my number, though, especially like that. It had been so long since I had taken a risk that big. Usually I was the shy, chicken one, but this time, I actually went for it. Holy crap! I must really have it bad for him.

I thought back to our car ride, and how he said I was worth it. Well, he did correct 'you' to 'it', but I'm still pretty sure the 'it' was me. And that song. Seriously, what are the chances of someone like him liking the same types of music that I did? I L-O-V-E Taylor Swift. She was such a soulful singer. The song that was playing in his car was called Enchanted, and I kind of felt like it explained everything that happened, everything I felt, and everything else.

Now I was feeling really good about my fate, because if my car hadn't gotten towed, I wouldn't have met Ezra.

**I think it's pretty good! Please review! Last time when I got them I was crazy excited! Thanks! And any ideas on where I should go with the next chapter would be appreciated! I'm not exactly sure yet so it might take a while to update this chapter. Sorry! :( **


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! I haven't gotten a horribly negative one yet! Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, it was holidays here and I was pretty busy. **

**Aria POV**

"_Why hasn't he called me? It's been almost a week! Was he not interested in me, because it sure seemed like he was?"_

The girls' laughter snapped her out of her daydream.

"Aria, it's your turn! Do you want to tell the truth or do a dare?" Emily asked.

"Um, I guess I'll do a dare," I said.

I had done a truth for the last five turns anyways. I had been distracted and didn't really feel like doing anything dangerous. After all, a prank from the girls was not likely to be running up and down the stairs five times. It was more likely for them to dare you to go on a nude trip around the house. At least, that's the kind of dare Alison would give you. We were a little safer. After a little discussing, they went downstairs to get the phonebook.

"_Oh great, more prank calls!" I thought. _

"Okay, we dare you to find Ezra's number, call it, and arrange to meet or something," Spencer announced when they came back up.

I looked up at them with a half sympathetic look, half 'really?' look.

"Aria, you are never paying attention when we hang out. It's like you're here, but really you're only the other side of the world," Hanna said affectionately, "so if you want something to happen, you're going to have to call him yourself."

"Aria, you've fallen hard for this guy, yet you've only seen him once. Seriously, it's like you've fallen into a dark, endless pit or something," Emily said. She was always the emotional one.

"We need our best friend back, and if this is the only way for that to happen, then you're gonna call him," Spencer commented.

Hanna jumped in a "if you don't, I will! I'll tell him to act like a gentleman, not a street thug….or something. Whatever."

We all laughed quietly. At least Hanna could help me feel better somehow.

"Hanna, you're an idiot. And I love you. I love all of you. Thanks for this," I said as I gave everyone a hug.

"No problem, I mean, it had to happen. You're gonna call him, right?" Spencer asked with a concerned look.

"Um, yeah, I guess I have too. There's no backing out of a dare!" I tried to sound excited, but really I was nervous. "Can you, uh, maybe gimmie some privacy for this though?"

As much as I loved my friends, this was something I needed to do alone.

I found his number and dialled it on my phone. Right before I pressed the 'talk' button, I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

_Why was I so nervous? Oh, right, because I fell in love with this man at first sight and starting a relationship was always very awkward. Wasn't it?_

I don't know how I had the courage to press talk, but somehow I managed. After three or four rings, he picked up.

"Look, I told you! I don't believe in all the B.S you guys are selling me! I did not even enter this draw, and I did NOT win a free trip to Australia!" he shouted, as soon as he answered.

"Ezra," I asked in sort of a questioning way.

"Oh! Sorry! This is he! I've been getting calls from these stupid people non-stop, and I'm sick of them! But, sorry, may I ask whose calling?"

"It's, uh, Aria Montgomery," I stated with a fumbled voice, "the girl you met the other day?"

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't call you earlier. It's a funny story really. Well, you know, you wrote it on my hand and I-"

"Listen, would you maybe consider meeting me for coffee at that Starbucks in Chapters? I mean, I know you like books and stuff and I was thinking maybe we could discuss our favourite authors or something. Maybe tomorrow afternoon at around two? And, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to tell me that funny story of yours," I said, ending with a joking voice referring to the phone number story.

"Actually, that sounds pretty awesome. And again, I'm sorry. I'm the guy, I should've called you."

"No, no! It's totally okay! I mean, it wouldn't hurt for you to be a gentleman," I said, very sarcastically.

"Haha, well then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! To be honest, I can't wait to see you," I said, blushing a deep pink.

"Me either! Goodbye!" he said as he hung up the phone.

He had the sexiest, most amazing voice ever! Everything about him made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As I realized the girls were probably outside sitting against the door listening with cups or something, I squealed to myself. Then I got up, crept to the door sneakily, and opened it fast. All the girls came stumbling into the room, in a mix of arms and legs. I laughed at them as they got up and gawked at me. I looked at them with a 'really?' look and they just stood there.

"Guilty," Hanna finally said, breaking up the silence.

"You got a date with him!" Spencer screeched.

"I got a date with him!" I squealed back, jumping up and down.

"What are you gonna wear? How are you gonna do your hair?" Hanna asked just as excitedly.

"I don't know. You would help me with that right?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Whoa, whoa! She's going to a coffee shop, not to prom! You don't need to look crazy, Aria."

That was Emily, always sporty, but never really too fancy. She always looked amazing, even if she was only in a Speedo swimsuit.

"No, you're right, Em. But still, I need to look presentable," I stated.

Deep down, I really hoped that something was going to happen with this guy. He was a lot like me, and there was definitely chemistry. Would we kick it off?

**Ezra POV**

I was waiting at Starbucks, in Chapters, where Aria and I would meet. I had gotten flowers for her. I really hope that she liked them. They were white lilies, with a wonderful smell.

I heard the door bell jingle and looked up.

Wow. I was amazed. Walking in, there was Aria. She was not wearing anything fancy, but she still looked so amazing. I really wanted this to go somewhere.

"Hi!" She waved as she noticed me. I waved back and said hi.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! How are you?"

"_Why did these conversations have to be so basic? Why is it so awkward?"_

"I'm great!" she replied with the best smile ever.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, you know! It's just been a good day for me, everything's been going really good for me!" she replied with a lot of excitement.

"Why's that?" I questioned her again. I had to get to know her better, that's all.

"Oh, just 'cause it is! I had a feeling it was because of me, though.

"So, actually, I would love to hear that story about me now," she continued speaking, "supposedly, it's funny!"

"Oh! Yeah, totally!

I had totally forgotten to come up with a funny story. Truthfully, all that happened was that I had taken a shower and her number had washed off before I realized that it was on my hand. Thinking real quickly, I came up with a story.

"Well, first, I went to the zoo, petting zoo" I said, even though there was no petting zoo anywhere near Rosewood, "and I was feeding all the animals. They were licking my hands, eating my pants, and what not. The number was still on my hand faintly, but I thought I could still see it so I didn't bother remembering it. Then, I was petting the sheep, which had so much wool and them, and it was really greasy. There was a hand sanitizer nearby because it was a petting zoo and germs were spread easily, so I washed my hands and used that. It was still on there, but I couldn't make it out, and I didn't realize that either. Then, when I got home, I took a shower, washing it off completely," I finished up.

She laughed and smiled. "It's really not that funny!" I joked.

"Yeah, so what really happened?" she asked.

"Caught!" I admitted in defeat.

"Caught? What? That was the truest story I have ever told! Not," I admitted under my breath.

"Yeah, if that's your story!" she replied, punching me playfully. There was some definite flirting going on. I mean, we had eye contact, smiling at each other very often, punching me playfully. This was working.

"Okay! Fine! I took a shower and forgot it was on my hand!" I admitted in defeat.

We talked for a long time, until it was almost five o'clock, growing closer the whole time. We mostly talked about books, but that wasn't all. We both loved The Fray, especially his song Happiness.

As the afternoon came to an end, we decided it was time to go. We stood up from the table, and walked out of the building, hand in hand. THAT was how close we had grown. It was amazing how two complete strangers could meet and just click like we had.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. We had arranged for another date for the next day.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it," I said, not blushing this time. I wasn't embarrassed to say these things to her anymore.

"Me, too."

We stood there for a moment. I decided that I wanted to kiss her. Don't ask me what had gotten into me, but I just didn't want to wait with her. I leaned in, angling my head so that I wouldn't bump into her nose. The moment before I closed my eyes, I saw her doing the same.

"_Good! She wants this too!" _I thought.

Literally the second before our lips were going to meet, she pulled away. Why? My stomach turned and my face dropped, feeling a large amount of disappointment.

"Look, I really like you, I do, but I just don't want to move too fast here. I want this to work, and I moved way too fast with the last guy I dated. Let's just say that that didn't last very long. So please don't take what I just did the wrong way, but maybe we should get to know each other a little better first," she explained to me.

"I totally understand. I went through many nasty break-ups in my day, too. But my lips will be here waiting whenever yours need them," I joked.

"Good to know!" she laughed softly.

We said goodbye and turned to our cars, and we both got in.

"_When will she be ready?" I thought._

**K, so I'm very happy with this chapter! Again, SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I'll try to update faster next time, but our Internet is acting really weird right now. Please review!**


	4. Red Arrows

**Here's an update! From now on, it's going to take longer to update than the first two chapters, like maybe like a week between two chapters, maybe more…I have school and our teacher loves to give homework to us : And Ezria is back in PLL! Although A burned my Ezra! Please review! I'm not asking for any specific number anymore, but still please review!**

**Aria POV**

"_Why didn't I let him kiss me?" _I asked myself as I entered my house. I knew that 'this' was going to happen, and that it really wouldn't matter how fast. It was stupid _not _to let him kiss me, right?

Anyways, we had planned another date for tomorrow. This date was different. It had to be perfect. I had to look beautiful, and we couldn't have awkward conversations, since that always ruins dates.

I sat down at my desk, right before my mirror and all my make-up. Okay, I know it may have been a little early to decide on my outfit and all, but I didn't have anything better to do. My hair was down, with my natural waves styling it. I couldn't do my hair the same way for both of our dates, so I pinned half up. That wasn't right. I pulled it up into a low ponytail, with a few pieces falling out framing my face, and then pinned up a few pieces, making it into a bun. That was perfect.

I didn't bother putting on any make-up, because I would do it the same as I had it now, which was a natural look.

I ran over to my closet, pulling out all my best dresses. There were three favourites: a blue and black sequin striped dress, a bold red cut out bodycon dress, and a black and yellow cube pattern dress. I tried on all three, but only the red one made a statement, bringing out my eyes. I wore it with a pair of open-toed black suede pumps.

There. The look was complete. This is what I would wear the next day. I took it all off and made sure I put it in a safe place where I wouldn't ruin my dress if I spilled a drink or something.

It was a Saturday, and I didn't have any homework, since I had finished it all yesterday already. It probably wasn't done that well, since I was nervous for today, but I was nervous again, so even if I tried to fix it up a bit, it wouldn't work.

My cell phone buzzed and I ran over to answer it.

"Hello, Aria speaking," I said into it.

"Aria! It's me!" said the unmistaken voice that belonged to Emily. "How was your date? Or am I interrupting? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll go. Call me later!"

"Wait—Emily!" I tried to say, but the beep on the other line indicated that she had already hung up.

I laughed aloud and hit '4' for her speed dial on my cell phone. After four rings, she picked up.

"Aria! I'm so sorry! You didn't have to call me back!"

"Emily, it's okay. I'm already home. The date's over and you didn't interrupt me at all." I said hurriedly and sarcastically, taking a huge breath at the end. "That was fast enough so that you wouldn't hang up, no?"

"Ha-ha!" she laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I'll wait next time. So how did your date go? Was it awesome? What happened? Did he kiss you? He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'll explain, no, and no." I replied.

"He didn't kiss you? What? Hanna thought you would be pregnant by now!" she said.

"Yeah, right! She never said that, did she? I'm going to kill her!" I said, almost angrily.

"No, she didn't, but really? He didn't kiss you?

"No! He didn't! That's really that hard to believe?" I questioned. "I mean, he wanted to, but I wouldn't let him? Should I have let him?"

"Wuh-ut?" Emily asked in disbelief. "You didn't let him kiss you? You are so in love with that guy, and you didn't let him kiss you? Are you crazy?"

"Oh, well, thanks! I love you, too, Em! No, I don't know why not. It was sort of because of Kyle, you know, that guy from Iceland? I said that I didn't want to rush things, but I have a feeling that I was lying to myself."

"Well, you got to follow your heart. That's all I can say," she advised me.

"Thanks, Em," I said.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she said as the line clicked dead again.

**Ezra POV**

I'm pretty sure that when you want days to go by as fast as they possibly can, they just get slower by the second. Tomorrow was going to be amazing, but why did it have to come so slow?

I was planning on making some sort of scavenger hunt for Aria, although she thought we were going to have a nice dinner at the finest restaurant in town. I was going to print a picture of a present and a 'follow the arrows' paper and tape it to my door, making Aria follow the signs.

The arrows were going to lead her back to my apartment, and when she opened the door there was going to be a home cooked candlelit dinner waiting. If the home cooked part didn't turn out so well, I would just order some Chinese food or something.

I started making the arrows, bright red and inches thick. There was no way that she could miss them. I made my map of where I would put all of the arrows, and then I put them in a safe place. Now I couldn't wait until I could go and put them out for Aria to find them.

**Aria POV**

Tonight was the night of the date. I wasn't nervous, but every now and then I could feel my hands shaking and in English, my handwriting got a little messier. Maybe that because of my lack of sugar today, though, because I couldn't stomach anything but a granola bar.

"_Okay, fine, maybe I am a little nervous. Okay, fine! I'm very nervous!" _I admitted to myself.

When school let out, I went straight home to prepare for our date. Although I had more than enough time, but I still put on my make-up, did my hair, and put on my dress. My hair took longer than expected, since a stupid piece of my hair wouldn't curl. When I finished, it was already time to go.

When I got there, there was a red arrow on his door, along with a picture of a present. I realized he was very sweet, not that I didn't already know that. I followed the arrow down into the lobby, and then out into Rosewood's town square. He led me all around town, which had small presents all around, including a gorgeous heart pendant necklace.

When the little tour ended, I was standing right back at his apartment door. What was going on? I took another one of those deep breaths that I take a lot, and then knocked on the door.

"It's open," said a voice that I recognized as Ezra's.

I walked in. The lights were dimmed, and there were roses, which I assumed were for me, on the table. But there, on the table, was a candlelit dinner, consisting of scalloped potatoes, chicken breast, and Caesar salad. If any man knew how to impress a girl, it was definitely Ezra.

"Wow," I stated, my eyes wide and mouth opened, "I'm impressed."

"Oh, I know! It's just this little talent I have. I'm quite charming, if you haven't realized," he replied.

"Oh, I've realized," I said under my breath.

"Well, shall we?" Ezra asked, pulling out a chair for me at the table.

"We shall." I sat down and then enjoyed the best meal I had ever eaten.

The night continued from there, going exactly like our last date had. We talked about more things, and he gave me a tour of his little apartment. That really just consisted of me turning my head around to view it. It didn't have much but a bookshelf, bed, desk, and kitchen.

The night abruptly came to an end as we realized that it was almost midnight.

Ezra moved his head in towards mine for a second, and then remembered.

"Oh, right. Time. Sorry, I remember now."

I don't know how, but the look on his face made me feel guilty. He had tried so hard to impress me, and he just wanted a kiss.

"Sorry, but thanks for a great date! It was really awesome, I still can't believe someone would do that for me," I stated apologetically.

I smiled at him and turned around to face the door and left.

"_Darn it! Why did I have to go and make a perfectly amazing date less perfect?" _I thought to myself.

I thought about the kiss problem the whole way home. I felt so guilty. I should've let him kiss me and I knew that, but I was already home. I would on the next date, at least that's what I thought.

I couldn't get it off my mind, the look on his face when I left. Hanna would know what to do.

"Hi Hanna! It's me, Aria." I tried to sound excited.

"What's wrong?" she asked, almost right away.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Kind of, yeah. Did something happen with Ezra?"

"I didn't let him kiss me. Don't ask me why not, I just couldn't let him. It's definitely not because I don't like him.

"You are crazy, girl! You really wanted to kiss him though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Sorry, I'm not a very good advice-giver, but you just have to follow your heart. You only get one chance in life, and I'm thinking that Ezra's the one to follow you through it. Right now, anyway. "

"You're right, Hanna. Thanks. That was surprisingly helpful. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she hung up.

Hanna was right, I did want him with me right now.

Although it was almost one in the morning, I jumped up and grabbed my keys. Five minutes later I was at Ezra's apartment. I knocked on his door and waited. He opened, shirtless, with a sleepy look on his face. He woke up a little and smiled when he saw me.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Sorry that I woke you up. I just realized I forgot something. Can I come in?"

"Sure. What'd you forget?" he asked.

"This," I said as I reached up and kissed him.

We deepened the kiss, and he pulled me closer to him, putting his hands around my hips. When we stopped, he laughed.

"I'd like for you to forget more often," he said.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked him.

"Uh huh," he said as he pulled me in to kiss him once more.

**Please review! I really liked the ending! What about you guys?**


	5. Meet the Parents

**So, SO SORRY for not posting in almost 3 weeks. Or was it 4? Oh well, either way it's been too long! Thanks for the amazing reviews I got on the last chapter :) Please read and review! By the way, on other stories people have lines dividing POVs. Does anyone know how to get them? And btw, Ezra is 20; Aria is 16 in this story. I don't think ages will matter in this story.**

**{Ezra POV}**

Tonight was going to be fun. Aria had invited me over to her house to meet her parents, Byron and Ella, and her brother, Mike, over dinner. I was sure it was going to be great, and if it wasn't, well, I couldn't do much better.

Last time I saw her she had kissed me, which was, by the way, amazing. She had taken me by surprise, too! She stayed at my apartment for about a whole hour after that, until maybe two A.M, just sitting with me.

It was early, but I had to go get flowers for Aria before I got there. I looked in my bathroom mirror, satisfied with my complete look. I sprayed the last of my cologne on, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door.

**{Aria POV} **

"Mom, is dinner almost ready? He's going to be here any minute now!" I said, putting my earring in as I bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Yes, Aria, it is! You asked me that ten minutes ago and I said it was ready! Can I go get ready to meet the new boyfriend now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous. My last boyfriend never came back after he met _the_ parents. And just so you guys know, he's not in high school. He's a little older, like twentyish, but he's really sweet!" I said with a wincing smile, "So please, please, _do not embarrass us!" _

Us. I liked the way it sounded. I was no longer just Aria Montgomery, the only single sixteen year old in Rosewood high school. Well, almost the only one. There was also Emily, who I don't think anyone of our _posse_ had any idea who she was with. She was back and forth between Samara and Maya, and a bit of other girls in high school were single too, but still.

Anyways, I was no longer Aria Montgomery, single sixteen year old; I was Aria Montgomery, girlfriend of Ezra Fitz.

The doorbell knocked me out of my 'daydream'. I ran to the door, took one last look in the mirror to reassure me, and then opened it.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

"Hi!" he replied, pulling out flowers from behind his back.

"Oh, you shouldn't have! Thanks so much!" I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Come in," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside with the flowers in my hands.

"Mom, Dad, he's here!"

I heard feet scrambling down the stairs and there came my mom and dad smiling.

"_Uh-oh, I thought. They better not have something planned." _I thought to myself.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ezra. Ezra, this is my mom, call her Ella, and Byron, my dad."

"Mike should be down any second," my mom said, excusing herself to go call him.

The silence became sort of awkward after she left, so I quickly jumped in.

"So, dad, did you have a good day at work?" I asked, trying to break it.

"Uh, yes, I did, thanks for asking," he replied.

Ella came downstairs without Mike.

"Looks like Mike won't be joining us for dinner tonight. He's not feeling too well," she said with a worried tone.

I can tell when my mom is lying, and she was lying. I didn't draw attention to it though, and I was surprised that my dad didn't notice it.

I followed my parents into the kitchen, still holding Ezra's hand.

"So, what do you think?" I whispered to him.

"I think that I've only been here for two minutes and you're a little nervous."

"Well you're right. They always find some way to embarrass me and that's the last thing I want. By the way, sorry for Mike not being here."

"That's fine. The only person I cared about being here was you," he reassured me.

He was so sweet. Of course he wanted to impress my parents, but he cared about impressing me more. Did I mention that I love honest guys? Because I do!

Ezra pulled my chair out for me at the table, and we both sat down as Ella brought the food in from the kitchen.

We made small talk while we ate. Byron and Ella got to know Ezra, and they didn't even make it look like an interrogation. They seemed to like him, and they didn't even embarrass me. Yet. The whole while we were sitting there, Ezra and I had were holding hands on his knee underneath the table. I can't even begin to describe how great it felt to be with him.

The evening progressed a little too fast for my likings, and soon it was time for Ezra to go home.

"Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. Dinner was great, I don't think I've ever tasted such good food in my life," Ezra complimented them.

"Really, Ezra, it was no problem. Aria has been beaming since she met you, so we figured it was the least we could do. Did I mention that the day she came home after meeting you she squealed like a little school girl?" my mom said.

And there they go. At almost the last possible second, they embarrass me. I gave Ella a death glare, and she acted like she didn't notice.

After they said their goodbyes, Ezra and I walked onto the porch.

"Thanks for a nice night, Aria, I really enjoyed it," Ezra said.

We moved our heads in for a kiss, and said our goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sounds good. Why don't you come over to my apartment after school or something. We'll order takeout, and we'll eat in or something."

"Okay! I can't wait. Bye," I replied.

We were holding hands and we kissed once more before I reluctantly let go of his hand.

**{Ezra POV}**

Aria's parents seemed to like me. I was so nervous about meeting them, but I didn't let Aria catch on, or else she would probably freak out.

Truthfully, the whole dinner I felt like I was holding my breath underwater. I don't know why, Byron and Ella were so friendly, but I guess they just intimidated me. I had never been introduced to a girl's parents before, so I guess that that played a role.

"_Oh Ezra! You are twenty years old and have a sixteen-year old girlfriend, and she is your first ever." _

I've been in relationships before, but not serious relationships like the one I am currently in.

Life with a girlfriend was definitely going to have to be different. My apartment would have to stay much neater because I couldn't have Aria stop by and be welcomed by a messy apartment. Either way, shouldn't you learn after not being able to see your floor for almost a month? My clothes were scattered everywhere, unfinished college papers were waiting to be handed in to my professor, and the kitchen, well, if I ever used the kitchen, would probably have dishes in the sink piled to the roof.

I looked around and took in the full appearance of my apartment.

"Good thing I got all day tomorrow yet," I sighed to myself.

**{Aria POV}**

"Mom, what is really going on with Mike?" I asked as soon as I walked back inside into the laundry room.

"I told you, Aria, he's not feeling too well," Ella replied anxiously, folding laundry.

"Don't lie to me. Sick or not, he would at least come down and say hi to Ezra before taking an Advil and going to bed."

"I think that your brother is going through a tough time right now, Aria. It may just be best to let him figure it out on his own," she stated in a worrisome tone.

"What kind of tough time, mom?" I questioned her, my tone getting a little more determined.

"He may seem a little more withdrawn than usual."

"He's going to be okay though?"

"With the right counselling and a little pushing, he'll get better," she said, giving me a reassuring hug.

I let go and I ran upstairs to Mike's room.

"Hey! How's it going?" I asked him.

"As if you really care. Just go away. Save us both the trouble," Mike said.

"What trouble?"

"Aria, all you care about is yourself and that stupid little boyfriend of yours! You do realize that ever since you met him, you've made it all about you, right? Everything is 'Ezra this' and 'Ezra that'! You haven't even asked me how I feel about him in the past three days! You are just a selfish, stuck-up bitch like every other girl in Rosewood!" He yelled, a little too loudly.

"Okay, Mike! How do you feel about Ezra?" I asked him, trying to make it sound like I was offended.

"Is everything okay up there?" Byron interrupted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Everything's fine. Just ask Aria."

**Again, SO SORRY for the long wait! I'm going to do the whole 'Mike has teenage depression' storyline I think and there will be a lot more of Mike for a while, but that is going to help bring Aria and Ezra closer together! You like? You don't? Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	6. Only Your Arms Can Make Me Feel Calm

**Here's an update! Read and review! And thanks for all the good reviews! Sorry it takes so long for me to update all the time, I'll try to have it done faster next time! And Monday=A-Day! AHHH! Can't wait to see what happens to Ezria. I swear, my friends don't watch the show, but they know every single detail about it, up to the stupid "Follow me and end up like me" from 2x24, which was totally creepy! (And loved the Ezria scenes in 2x24)! **

**{EZRA POV}**

It was Saturday morning, and I had just thrown my last piece of wash in the laundry, finishing up the cleaning of my apartment. Who knew that a guy could clean his apartment and not die? I had to admit, it was very clean. Just as I sat down on my couch with my newest book when there was a knock on my apartment door and I got back up and opened it.

"Hey, Hardy!" I said, surprised.

Hardy was my best friend. We both went to Hollis College together.

"Hey! Just thought I'd stop by and say hi to the dude that hasn't talked to me in almost a week. Are you, uh, gonna let me in or not?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, come in!" I said, stepping aside while Hardy entered.

"Whoa! I've never seen your apartment in such good shape!" he joked.

"Yeah, well, I kindof couldn't walk anymore. I figured it was about time."

"So, why the unexpected visit?" I questioned him. Usually he called before stopping by.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight and meet the new girlfriend over dinner at sevenish. We're cooking," he proclaimed happily.

"Girl-Wait. You have a new girlfriend? When did this happen?" I teased.

"About a week ago."

"Oh. Well, I have plans with Ari-," I stopped short.

"Whoa. Whoa, backup there. You have plans with whom?"

"Aria. My new girlfriend."

"Oh. I see. I invite you to meet my girlfriend, but you can't even mention your new girlfriend," he said.

"Sorry," I couldn't say anything else.

"Look, if you have plans, its okay. We can take a rain check or something."

"No, no. I'll talk to Aria. See if she minds changing plans. We didn't have anything special planned anyways. We were just going to stay home and order in so we could definitely use an upgrade."

"Okay. Well, call me later?" he questioned.

"Well, you could stay. We could watch the game, drink a few beers, and catch up?"

"Sorry, I got to go. Jessica just needed me to get some groceries and I figured I'd stop by and talk to you personally since it's been a while. So I'll see you tonight then?"  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you otherwise."<p>

"Okay. We'll see you later then. Looking forward to meeting Ariaaa," he said in a dreamy voice as he ducked out the door.

The apartment was silent again. I took it as the opportunity to text Aria.

"**Hey :) Hardy stopped by and he wants us to come over to meet his new g/f 2nite. Mind a change of plans? U can finally meet him! Xxx, Ezra." **

About a minute later she texted me back.

"**Sounds amazing as long as U r there ;). Shopping with the girls 2day, but should be done around 5. What time's dinner? Xox, Aria."**

"**It's at 7. C u there. Can't wait :) Ezra"**

"**Me neither3-Aria"**

**{****Aria POV}**

"Hey, Han, does this look good on me?" I asked, holding up a navy blue blouse.

"Yeah, it does, but I'd go with the red dress," she said.

"Who says I can't buy both?" I smiled, and laughed.

"Um, the price tags Aria!" Spencer stated after checking them.

I quickly looked down and sighed. "Three hundred bucks for a blouse? What kind of store is this? I guess," I said, choosing one of the two items," I have to go with the dress and that's it for today."

"No, no. We'll buy you all the extra stuff today that you need for a date with that Mr. Fritz of yours," Hanna said, putting emphasis on the 'Fritz'.

I knew she had said 'Fritz' and not 'Fitz' on purpose, but I ignored it. "It's just Ezra, Hanna. No 'Mr.'s, no Fritz's, just Ezra. And you don't have to buy me anything."

"Oh, I know!" she teased, "but I just like the way Fritz sounds! And we want to," she said, exchanging knowing glances with Spencer and Emily, who nodded.

Hanna, Spencer, Emily and me always went shopping at the Rosewood Mall on Saturdays. It didn't matter if we bought anything or not, we just did it to have fun more than anything. Today, though, we decided to actually shop because Hanna had a date with Caleb, Spencer had a date with Toby, Emily had a date with Samara, and I, although it would be casual, had a date with Ezra. Although I could wear something from my closet, I decided to buy something anyways because everyone else was and shopping never hurt anybody.

Hanna had bought a crazy beautiful pink summer dress, Emily a cropped blue top, and Spencer had a really funky, yet amazing outfit.

I purchased the red dress in my hands and we left the store. We kept talking on our way throughout the mall, but I let my mind wander to Mike. I really was worried about him, I mean, I was his sister. His reaction to Ezra scared me. He had always been one to accept my relationships, even if mom and dad hadn't. I remember this one time, Mom and Dad weren't happy with my boyfriend, but I was happy with him. Not as happy as with Ezra, but still happy. Mike could see that and he talked to them about it, saying that they should just let me be happy. I'd really hoped that he would support this relationship, too.

"Aria! Ar-ia! Stop thinking about Ezra right now! This is our day out and its girls only! Now, who wants fro-yo?" Hanna snapped at me, breaking up my daydream.

I didn't let them know that I was actually thinking about Mike, because I hadn't told them about his lash out at me yet. I didn't really want to, especially because I kept denying myself that it was true. I kept telling myself that Mike was fine, that nothing was wrong with him.

"Strawberry for me, please!" I said to the man at the counter when we arrived. When I came to the till with my order, the cashier rang it up.

"Three dollars and twenty-three cents please."

Oh, no, sorry, she's paying for me," I said as I pointed to Hanna, who looked up and stared.

"Well, you offered to pay for all my extra stuff today, didn't you?" I laughed, smiling.

"Bu-, okay, I'll pay, but you're lucky it's only three dollars," she looked at me accusingly.

I'm sure she didn't actually didn't mind paying for me; instead she was playing along with my prank.

We continued our shopping trip and the girls bought me some accessories, along with some more stuff for themselves, and then we parted ways and left. I had decided to come by Ezra's place on my way home, just because I couldn't stay away any longer. I knocked on his door, and it didn't take more than thirty seconds for Ezra to open the door. He immediately smiled when he saw, as did I.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming by later?"

"Well, I can leave, if that's what you want," I questioned, knowing that he wouldn't let me.

"You're staying right here," he said, confirming my thoughts as he pulled me into a kiss. I leaned back into him and returned the kiss.

"So, tell me more about this Hardy character," I said after we both reluctantly pulled away. He led me to his couch and I sat down in his arms. It felt so nice to just be there with him, especially after everything with Mike. My mind drifted back to him as Ezra started explaining.

"He's my best friend from college. We both have our own apartments so we don't share dorms or whatever, but he's kind of just someone I met and I really liked him. We got along, we spent lots of time together and now we're best friends. That's pretty much the whole story, but it's nothing special. What about you and your friends?"

"What? Sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you to tell me more about your friends, but now I want you to tell me what's going on that has you so preoccupied."

"How do you know me so well? We haven't even known each other for a month," I said looking up at him in admiration.

"Just a special talent," he smiled, "But what has you so preoccupied?"

"It's probably nothing. Oh, who am I kidding myself, I'm with you, I can tell you. After you left dinner the other day, I went to check on Mike, because he was sick, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Except that he wasn't really sick. Well, he sort of is. My mom says that he has teen depression or whatever, and he just blew up at me when I asked him if he was okay. He's mad at me for not asking him how he felt about you. He says I only care about myself and I'm making everything about me. That's not true, is it?" I asked.

"No! You're not being selfish, Aria. He just needs someone to blame things on. I wouldn't take it personally."

"What should I do?" I asked, looking up at him. I knew I was on the verge of crying, but I held it in for the sake of Ezra. "My dad's brother had teen depression and he killed himself. How am I supposed to feel knowing that kind of information?"

"I don't know Aria. How about you try to talk to him about it? Make sure you make it clear that it's about him. Not you."

I nodded and then kissed him. "You already know what fixes me," I said smiling. We walked to the door and I looked at him. "I should be back here in about an hour and a half, I just have to shower and get a change of clothes. Then you can take me to meet the famous Hardy."

"Sounds great," he said as he kissed me once more.

"You know, you don't have to leave, your look just fine to me. You could just stay here and we could sit on the couch and be lazy together for the hour and a half that you would be gone."

I fake laughed. "Nice try. I feel gross and these clothes are hurting me. It's just an hour and a half."

"Yeah, and? I'd rather spend it with you then without you," he said matter-of-factly as he kissed me quickly once more.

"Me too, but, I can't. Believe me, I so wish I could, but, I can't. So go sit on the couch and be lazy without me. I'll be back here at six thirty ok?"

"Okay, fine!" he said, frowning, but really just trying to make me feel guilty.

"I am NOT falling for that look! You are not going to make me feel guilty!" I said as I kissed him once more and then left his apartment. I got to my car in the street, and sat in it as I sighed. The truth was that I already did.

**Review! Did you like this chapter? I must admit that it's one of my favourites so far! Next chapter will be about them with Hardy and Jessica. Please, please review! It motivates me to update faster, as does the fact that we get to find out who A is on MONDAY! And (SPOILER!) rumor has it that Ezria kisses at the Masquerade Ball in 2x24 unmasked! Eeeeekk! **


End file.
